Draco Malfoy Doesn't Love
by Calangl789
Summary: Draco and Ginny are forced to work together on research case. Draco suddenly has feelings for Ginny, even though he denies it. so what will happen next.....couples: DG RHer HCh
1. The Job

All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me! Although the plot belongs to ME!  
  
"You asshole! You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" yelled Lucius.  
  
"Dad, what are you playing at?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know what I'm talking about," he replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can't believe you would not choose to serve the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Well, I can't believe you would want to. He's an asshole and you are stupid to serve him. All of his fucking plans never work and you still wait on him hand and foot!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Don't ever say anything foul about the Dark Lord!" Lucius spat while bringing his hand to Draco's face, slapping it with all of his might.  
  
Draco gazed out the window of his bedroom. Since that day, Lucius gave Draco's will and money to his cousin, leaving Draco with nothing. The only thing he gave him was this manor. Now Draco had to work. He thought he'd never have to, but since he refused to serve the Dark Lord, he was forced to. It was the only way he would get money. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Fuck! I'm late for work," he said.  
  
He ran down the marble staircase of his beautiful manor that was also servantless (no servants). He apparated to his office. It was a small dainty office. The desk was rusted and the furniture looked like it was about to fall apart. He sat on his chair. He thought about how much he dispised his father. It was his father that took away his money and forced him to work in a pitiful job. Damn him he thought. Draco worked as the editor/reporter to the new magazine, SpellCast.  
  
This sucks he thought as he was reviewing the new November issue. The magazine was quite a hit, though. It was selling millions 24/7. At least he was getting paid well.  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia looked around the apartment. It was huge. It had two bedrooms and an enormous kitchen. She wondered how she was going to pay for this. She had been living at the "Burrow" for quite some time now and haven't even worked. She was 20 years old for god's sake. The least she would do was to get a job.  
  
"I'll take it," she said to the small plump man. He was the landlord. She was planning to buy her own house and not live off her parents from now on. The landlord left, telling her to sign the contract tomorrow afternoon. She agreed. Looks like I'm going to have to get a job.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco looked around his disgusting looking office. He wanted to decorate it but he didn't know how. Suddenly a call came from the speaker of his office.  
  
"Draco, come to my office," the voice said. It was his boss, Franklin R. Smith. He was the most arrogant bastard in the world. He was demanding and impatient. Reluctantly, Draco obeyed. He walked towards his boss's bigger office.  
  
"Draco, my boy," he said with his croaky deep voice.  
  
"Yes?" Draco replied.  
  
"I am having you research another topic," he continued.  
  
"What?! I just finished one last week," Draco yelled.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that boy. Slow down, I'm going to have someone help you with this one. I've hired a new reporter, Virginia Weasley." Draco winced at the name. The weasel's little sister? It couldn't be. It was probably another Weasley he thought.  
  
"Well I've heard that 'roughing' it is quite fun. A few days without food or water in a jungle orforest. Some people say they rather enjoy it." Oh great Draco thought some more stupid gossip this fat man has heard.  
  
"I want you two to rough it out in the jungles of Romania, to find out the truth."  
  
"This is going to be a major sell out," Frank continued.  
  
This is stupid Draco thought. "Well, Virginia is here right now and I want you to meet her."  
  
"Katrina, send Virginia in please," he told his secretary through the speaker box. Just then, a beautiful woman walked through the door. She had flaming red hair and the most gorgeous body in the world. Her breasts were indeed huge and she had curves in all the right places. This can't be the little weasel Draco thought.  
  
"Draco I want you to meet Virginia Weasley. Virginia, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia walked out of the ice cream parlor. She had just signed the contract and now she had her own flat. Virginia was now looking for a job when she spotted a mess of black hair and gorgeous green eyes sitting alone at the Leaky Cauldron. She decided to go see what was the matter with him. "Hey, Harry," she said.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, tonelessly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just had a row with Cho. She just doesn't like the idea of me leaving for 6 months to play Quidditch. She said I had to stay with the kids," he said. After Hogwarts, Harry was asked to play Quidditch professionally. He played for Puddlemere United. But the problem was that he was married to Cho Chang and had 2 kids, which didn't give him enough time to play at the games. "So, what's up with you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for a job. I bought a new flat you know," she replied.  
  
"You're looking for a job? I know this guy who works for SpellCast and he's desperate for a new reporter. He won't even ask for job experience. You should go check it out. It's at the corner between Gringott's and Madame Malkins," Harry said.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Harry," Ginny replied kissing him on the cheek and left towards the huge building.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny opened the brass door and looked into the office. In it, were these mysteriously gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco I want you to meet Virginia Weasley. Virginia, this is Draco Malfoy." The man known as Franklin R. Smith said. No she thought it can't be Malfoy. This man is 10 times more attractive.  
  
"I hope you are aware of the terms of this job are, Miss Weasley," Frank said. He noticed the way Draco and Ginny glared at each other. "I'll...uh..just leave you two alone." With that, he left the office.  
  
Ginny just stared into those gray eyes for a while, trying to see if this was the arrogant git that she had known at Hogwarts.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Virginia," he said, sarcastically, with that famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"You too," she replied glaring at him.  
  
"You do know that we will have to be 'roughing' it out?" he said.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that," she said. This was a tense polite/hate conversation. (A/N: They're trying to be polite but they have that hateful tone In their voice).  
  
"And that we will have to be living together for the next few months?" he continued.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Yes," she replied.  
  
"Alright then. The bastard, Frank, said we will be leaving tomorrow. Be ready," he said. He glared at her for a second and then left. He was drop- dead sexy. She felt so hot and flushed whenever he gets close to her. 'No Virginia' she thought 'he's a bastard Malfoy for god's sake'.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Please send flames/compliments to me and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, put it in your review. More D/G action coming up.  
  
Oh and I demand at least 10 reviews before continuing. Hee hee. 


	2. The Magical Bean

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. But the plot belongs to me (at least I hope so)!  
  
Okay I have something to tell you. I changed the story, so if you were one of the people who read it and it was about vampires, read it again. SORRY ABOUT THAT! *sniff sniff* . Hope you guys aren't THAT mad at me. Oh and sorry AGAIN about changing the title so much. Well, anneewaays, thanks are at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 2: The Magical Bean  
  
Draco looked around his office. 'This is going to be hell' he thought. First, he had to do 'another' research case and top of it all he had to do it with the Weasel's little sister. But he had to admit, she 'was' beautiful. 'Stop it dammit' he told himself 'never call a Weasley beautiful'. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he yelled. It was Ginny. Draco inhaled a sharp breath as she approached him, her hips swaying sexily.  
  
"I can't find my 'new' office. Frank told me to ask 'you' to help me," she said.  
  
"Just as I suspected. A Weasley could never find their 'own' way," he replied, nastily.  
  
"Look, Malfoy. I don't want to work with you either, but I am forced to. So just keep your snide remarks to yourself and lets have a polite 'business' relationship," she said.  
  
"Fine, Weasley. Follow me," he directed. He walked out of his small office.  
  
"Now where is it?" he asked.  
  
"Frank told me it was on the fifth floor, third door to the left," she said.  
  
"Look, idiot. It's right across from mine," he replied.  
  
Ginny let out a soft, "Oh." He opened the door and his mouth hung open. It was ten times bigger than his dainty office and 'cleanly' decorated. How could Frank give a 'new' person a bigger office than someone who worked here for clearly over a year. This wasn't fair.  
  
"Wow! It seems a lot bigger than 'your' office," she said, smiling nastily.  
  
Draco just smirked at her. She made her way to the cherry oak desk and sat on the comfy chair beside it. "Malfoy, don't get jealous. It seems the boss just 'likes' me more than you."  
  
"Or maybe you just 'slept' with him," he replied. Ginny seemed hurt by this. She walked over to him and brought her fist to his chin punching it with all her might. Draco fell to the floor, rubbing his chin.  
"You bitch," he yelled. He left her 'beautiful' office and returned to his 'ugly' one.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Draco left, Ginny was shocked. 'I punched a Malfoy' she thought. 'Me, a small woman punched the big, bad, Malfoy'. She couldn't believe it. She was so proud of herself that she gave herself a pat on the back. She stared around at her office. It was neatly decorated with a window that showed the view of Diagon Alley and beautiful paintings of flowers. The walls were painted pink and all the couches and chairs had pink frills on them. 'Franklin R. Smith must have read my mind' she thought.  
  
She sat down and looked over the rules and terms of this 'research' project. It said that they would be in the outback of Romania toughing it out with 'limited' food. 'What does that mean' she thought. Her brother, Charlie was over there, researching dragons and such. She could ask for his 'help'.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as work was over, Ginny aparrated back to her new flat. It was totally empty except for a sleeping bag that Ginny put in the middle of the room. She was about to change into her pajamas, when a head popped up in the fire. She let out a soft gasp. It was Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," she said.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "I just wanted to know if you got the job?"  
  
"Oh yes, Harry. Thank you so much," she said. She sat down in front of the fire.  
  
"Oh and Harry, I got my first assignment, too," she added.  
  
"That's great," he said.  
  
"The only problem is..." she started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"IhavetoworkwithMalfoyforamonthortwoandwehavetolivetogether." She tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Slow down, Ginny," he replied.  
  
"I have to do the assignment with Malfoy and we have to 'live' together for a month or two," she said.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Harry," she said.  
  
"Sorry. But if he does ANYTHING to you, just let me know and he'll wish he'd ever been born." He said.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Listen, could you 'please' not tell Ron. He would go ballistic," she said.  
  
"Okay. Good night, Ginny," he replied, softly. Then, his head disappeared. Ginny rolled onto her sleeping bag and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco paced back and forth in his bedroom. 'Dammit' he thought. 'the bastard, Frank, is making me spend 2 fucking months with a Weasley'. It was too much for him. He sat down on the serpent incrested chair.  
  
"What's wrong Drakie," Pansy Parkinson asked. She was dating him for quite some time now (a couple years).  
  
"NOTHING!" he yelled. Pansy loved Draco with all her heart but felt like he didn't love her. She was hoping that he'd ask her to marry him by now, but was shocked when he didn't.  
  
"Now Draco, calm down," she said soothingly sitting on his lap. She gently kissed his neck, letting soft moans escape her lips. Draco was not in the mood and pushed her off of him slamming her to the ground (A/N on accident of course). She let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Sorry," he said. She knew that he didn't mean it. He picked her up and kissed her on her forehead. "Good night, dear" he said, softly. He laid on his bed and soon fell asleep, the thoughts of Ginny still in his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny woke up with a start. She felt nervous but at the same time excited about going to Romania. She rolled out of her sleeping bag and quickly got changed. She wore a black mini skirt ad a blue tank top. She laughed at the thought of Ron seeing her dressed like this.  
  
She apparated to the SpellCast building to meet Draco. She knocked on his office door but nobody answered. She heard noises coming from inside. "Alohamora," she yelled and the door opened. Draco was kissing one of the secretaries that worked there, Kit. He was bent over on the desk with Kit underneath him. They immediately jumped off of each other when they saw Ginny.  
  
"Sorry," said Ginny shutting the door behind her with an embarrassed, red look on her face. She started to head towards her boss's office when she felt soft hands grabbing her own. It was Malfoy. "Let go of me," she yelled.  
  
"Don't get jealous, Weasley," he said with the trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up," she said wriggling free of his grip.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"To Frank's office," she replied.  
  
"Don't be silly. Lets just leave. Do you have your stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's in my office," she said.  
  
"Ok, go get it. We're going to leave in a minute," he commanded.  
  
Ginny immediately ran towards her office grabbing her luggages. When she got back, Draco was already there, suitcase in hand. "I'm hungry, lets go get some lunch first," he said. They quickly apparated to "The Magical Bean", a famous café in Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to the café, Draco couldn't help but stare at Ginny. She looked amazingly hot with the mini skirt that showed off her legs. 'Damn she's beautiful' he thought. 'No' he told himself 'Pansy is way more beautiful' even though he didn't believe it.  
  
They sat down in a corner table. "What would ya like?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Steak and a pumpkin juice. How about you, Virginia?" he said, glaring at Ginny.  
  
"A coffee would be nice," she replied.  
  
"Alrighty," said the waitress as she left.  
  
"So, Virginia. When we get to Romania, don't even think about seducing or nonetheless touching me because I am happily 'taken'," he said, as the waitress left.  
  
"And by whom are you 'taken'," Ginny asked without thinking.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, the love of my life," he said, trying hard to sound serious.  
  
"Aha! Why were you snogging away with that slut, Kit," she said.  
  
Draco leaned closer to her with menacing eyes. "Look, Weasley. Don't even think about telling Pansy or you'll wish you'd never been born," he said, sternly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, 'Malfoy'. Just don't provoke me then," she replied.  
  
"Are you threatening me Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"I guess I am," she said, glaring menacingly back at him.  
  
Draco came closer to her and laughed. "A Weasley could never threaten a Malfoy."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. You look ugly when you smile," she said.  
  
Draco immediately brought his face back to a glare. "So, Weasley. You think I look sexier like this."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," she said. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but the waitress had just arrived with their orders. He immediately shut his mouth and started to eat. He was forced to eat so elegantly by his parents when he was younger and now he couldn't eat any other way. He perfectly sliced his steak into bits and pieces and gently placed it in his mouth. Ginny just drank her coffee as fast as she could, embarrassed about what she had just said. 'I can't believe I said he looks attractive' she thought.  
  
They ate the rest of their lunch in complete silence, glaring at each other once in a while. As soon as they finished, the waitress brought over the bill. "I'll pay," Ginny said without thinking.  
  
"Oh please, Weasley. Your whole family put together can't even afford a sugar packet. I'll pay," he said and immediately placed the money on the counter.  
  
"At least I have family," Ginny said back. At this, comment Draco shut his mouth.  
  
"Lets move," he said instead. "What?" Ginny asked. She was about to make another snide comment when Draco suddenly yelled, "LETS GO!" He grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her outside.  
  
Realizing what she had said she said, "I'm so sorry, Draco." He looked down at her sad, pleading eyes. He let out a chuckle. "Let it go, Weasley."  
  
"Lets apparate. Do you have you national apparation license?" he asked. Oh how he looked so hot. He was so tall and was perfect all over from his gray eyes to his chiseled abs.  
  
"Hello," he said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh yeah. Um..yes I do," she replied.  
  
"Good," he said. "Now lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This is my first fic and I'm not the best writer in the world so bear with me.  
  
I know this chapter is kind of short. But I need ideas people. Send some in with your review. Oh and also send some questions too. Also I hope this plot is original. If it's not I'm sorry, but I've never read a fic like this.  
  
Here's one question I have for you. Put your answer in your review. Should there be a bit of D/G/H love triangle?  
  
MaggikSphinx: Thanks a bunch. I'm really glad you liked the story. Please send in some of your ideas if you have any. *lots of hugs*  
  
Americasweetie: you are really nice and thanx. xoxoxo(hugs and kisses). Since you are my best reviewer, I should give you something. I'll probably put you into this story, but I need to make up a name for you. Send it with your next review. I think I'd like to make you a bad guy. Think about it and send it with your review or IM me, CalAngl789  
  
American-reject89: thanx a million and 'I love you too'. LOL!  
  
Darcy16: Thanx. I'm glad you liked the story.  
  
Qiana Elfsong: First of all, you're right you shouldn't have reviewed. But anyways, thanks for the tip. You could've just told me in a polite way but I guess it's just the kind of person you are. 


	3. Wars, Swimming, and Clubs

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me!  
  
Sexual Content in this chapter so BEWARE! Lol  
  
Thanks to Americasweetie for the help on this chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Oh and '_____' mean to put emphasis or it is a thought on that word.  
  
Chapter 3: Wars, Swimming, and Clubs.  
  
Ginny and Draco arrived with a loud "pop!" in the world's most prestigous hotels. It was beautiful with a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. Plus, it was 'crowded' with wizards all over.  
  
"Uh, Draco. Where are we?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We're in 'SpellLight Inn'," he replied.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful," she said gleaming at everything around her.  
  
"Oh please. You act like you've never seen a five star hotel before. Oh wait, I forgot. You're a Weasley," he said with a smirk. She smirked back as they walked towards the front desk. There was an old looking witch there dozing off.  
  
"Ahem!" he yelled, intentionally. (A/N: Reminds you of Umbridge doesn't it?).  
  
"Yes!" she said, as she woke up with a start. Draco saw that her name tag read, Sylvia.  
  
"Sylvia, we would like two master suites please," he said.  
  
"Sorry, sir but we're all full. The only thing we have left is one suite," she replied, checking her books.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. We'll just stay at some other hotel," Ginny said.  
  
"Don't be silly, Weasley. This is the only 'five star' hotel out here," he snapped back. He then turned back to the old woman and said, "We'll take it."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stepped into the large suite, which Ginny behind him. It was magnificent. It had a large chandelier above the lounge and in the other room was the bedroom. With only 'one' bed. Now it hit him that he'd have to be 'sleeping' with this Weasley. 'No way' he thought.  
  
"Put your stuff in the closet," he said. Ginny obeyed.  
  
"Oh and Malfoy, why are we in a five star hotel when we are supposed to be 'roughing' it in a forest full of dangerous animals?" she asked, sternly.  
  
"We're staying here for the night only to get some supplies before starting the trip. And you should be grateful for me paying for you to stay here," he said.  
  
"Oh," she replied. She went into the bathroom to change. Uggh, how she hated him. She wanted to talk to Harry right now and tell him what's going on. He's the only one that understands she thought. Then something hit her. 'This is going to be fun' she thought, with an evil grin on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
While Ginny was in the bathroom, Draco was enjoying himself, sitting on the bed, and reading a magazine. He yelled out, "Oh and Weasley. You're sleeping on the floor tonight!"  
  
Suddenly the door clicked open. "Oh I don't think that will be happening Malfoy."  
  
Draco didn't even look up from his magazine and said, "Yeah right. No way will a Malfoy sleep on the-." He looked up and saw a completely different person. She was in a long black coat and Draco could tell she wasn't wearing clothes underneath. She walked over and stepped onto the bed. She looked at him and said, "I think I'll sleep on the bed."  
  
She immediately pulled off her coat revealing only a white, lacy bra and panties. He stared in shock, but couldn't say anything because she had suddenly placed her lips onto his. She kissed him, hungrily. Draco soon fell under her trance and 'spell'. He couldn't resist her. He opened his mouth and let her tongue slide in. She placed herself sitting on top of him while she pulled ripped off his shirt. She licked his chest playfully then she moved down pulling off his pants. She then, tore off his boxers and placed her hands on his shaft, rubbing it roughly. He let out a moan. "Ginny please!"  
  
She immediately stopped. She stood up and placed the coat back on. Draco looked around, confused.  
  
"So now you suddenly call me Ginny," she said, while kissing him softly on the lips. She left the room while smiling, "Have fun, Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny laughed as she laid down on the couch. She got him right where she wanted him. 'This 'is' gonna be fun' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco immediately put his clothes back on. 'OH FUCK!' he thought. He let the little Weasley girl take advantage of him like that. 'I can't believe what she just did' he thought, disgusted.  
  
He couldn't sleep because the thought of Ginny was still in his head. The way she undressed and made him scream. 'She is a Weasley for fuck's sake' he told himself. Then he got another idea. 'No one messes with a Malfoy' he thought. 'This is war'.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny woke the next morning with a headache. 'I can't believe I almost gave Malfoy a blowjob' she thought. It only hit her now that what she just did with him last night was totally disgusting. She walked to the bathroom and saw Draco sleeping, peacefully. He was also smiling. 'Why is he smiling?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly an owl swooped in through the window. It was Pig. She ran over to him and stroked him softly, while untying the parchment from his leg. It was a howler. She opened it and it yelled:  
  
'GINNY FUCKING WEASLEY.  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVE TO AGREE ON TAKING A TRIP WITH MALFOY WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST. PLUS, I HEARD YOU GAVE THE BASTARD A BLOWJOB. HOW DARE YOU. MUM'S GONNA FREAK WHEN SHE HEARS ABOUT THIS. REALLY GINNY. YOU DISGUST ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM FIRST BEFORE I GET TO YOU. MARK MY WORDS VIRGINIA WEASLEY!  
  
RON  
  
Apparently, Draco had woken up due to the screaming of the howler. He smiled. Last night he sent a letter to Ron, telling him the 'details' of last night. 'I told you no one could mess with a Malfoy' he told himself.  
  
Once, the letter stopped yelling, it ripped up into pieces. Ginny was horrified. 'Who the hell could've told Ron?' she thought. 'It can't be Harry. He doesn't know what happened last night'. 'Or maybe it was..' she looked at Malfoy who was still laughing and smiling.  
  
She dove at him punching him hard on the chest. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU TOLD MY BROTHER!" she said between punches. She was lying on top of him still punching. Draco pushed her off and said, "Well, it's your fucking fault. You can't mess with a Malfoy and not expect something in return."  
  
She glared at him. 'This is war'.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stroked through the water, letting each stroke cool her head down. She was so mad at Malfoy that she had to go swimming. He was off, buying supplies for the 'trip' and such. She looked around the room. There was no one in the pool, but her. She decided to take a little break and sit in the spa. She got out of the pool, when she saw Malfoy walking in, towel in hand with his black swimming trunks. His abs were chiseled and hard. It made her mouth water. 'Oh he's so hot' Ginny thought. Then, she realized what she had thought. 'No Ginny' she told herself 'this is the bastard we're talking about'.  
  
"Is the water cool?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Okay," he said, while stepping into the water. He looked at Ginny. She was wearing a two piece black bikini. It showed off her legs and mostly her breasts. He just looked at her up and down.  
  
"Stop staring, Malfoy," she said.  
  
Suddenly Draco realized what he was doing. "Oh please, you aren't nearly as 'rich' to stare at," he lied. But she was 'hot'. He took a step into the pool, feeling the temperature. He then, stepped out and dove into it, professionally. Ginny licked her lips. Instead, of going into the spa, she decided to go into the pool, with 'Draco'.  
  
She stepped into the pool, and immediately took off into a swim. Draco was still underwater. She stroked the water softly, when suddenly, Draco appeared from under the water right in front of her. She let out a soft scream.  
  
"Calm down, Weasley," he said.  
  
"Oh sorry," she replied. Draco stared at her chocolate brown eyes for a moment. He the, brushed his hand on her cheek. Then, he place his lips onto hers. She couldn't help it. She 'wanted' to kiss him. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide in. Draco couldn't take this anymore. He wanted her right now. Right here. Suddenly, Ginny snapped back to reality. She pushed him as hard as she could.  
  
"What the--," he said.  
  
"I know what you're doing. You're just trying to get me back for 'last night'. Well, it's not going to work you mother fuc---." But then, he couldn't help it. She looked so good when she was mad. He placed his lips on hers once again. They passionately kissed for a few moments when she slapped him, hard right in the cheek.  
  
"What was that for!" he yelled.  
  
"Aarrgggh!" she said, as she stepped out of the pool, wrapping the towel around her, and leaving the indoor pool room with a slam on the door.  
  
~*~  
  
'I can't believe I kissed a fucking Weasley and 'liked' it'. Draco shuddered at the thought. He was walking back to the hotel room. When, he opened the door, he saw Ginny undressing. He watched for a couple minutes. When she was about to take off her bra, she noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled. Draco suddenly realized he was staring at her all this time. "Uh...nothing," he replied. He closed the door. A few minutes later he entered the room again, seeing Ginny dressed this time. She had on tight fitted black jeans and a strapless red halter top.  
  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh please. You sound like Ron. I want to go to a club tonight," she said.  
  
"Oh really. I was planning to go there too," he said.  
  
"But we really shouldn't go. We have to get up early tomorrow and start heading to the jungle," he added.  
  
"Oh come on. I haven't been to a club in ages. Please??" she said with pleading eyes that made Draco lick his lips.  
  
"Fine," he finally said. "Let me get dressed." A few moments later, Draco returned in black jeans and a white t shirt. "Okay. Lets go," he said, as they apparated to StrobeLights, the club. (A/N: I couldn't think of the name for the club, so sorry if it's corny).  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived in the hot, crowded room of the club. Everyone was sweaty and drunk.  
  
"Come dance with me, Malfoy," Ginny said.  
  
"I think not, Weasley. I'm going to grab myself a drink," he replied.  
  
"Fine then, me too," she said, as they both headed towards the bar. They ordered tequilas. Ginny drank about 8 glasses and was a little bit 'too' hyper. She went off dancing with some guy. Draco watched her. She looked so beautiful. Suddenly, the 'guy' became a little too 'friendly'. He started slapping her butt and groping her breasts. Ginny pushed him away. He pulled her closer and started to roughly kiss her. She struggled to get away.  
  
Draco walked over to them and sent a punch flying towards the 'guy's' chin. He fell to the floor. "Thanks," Ginny said.  
  
"No problem, Weasley," he replied. They started dancing and soon things became hot. They started kissing passionately while they were dancing. (dancing a little too close to each other).  
  
"Lets get out of here," Ginny said, obviously drunk.  
  
"Okay," Draco replied. He was also drunk from 9 shots of tequila.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco pushed Ginny onto the bed, still kissing her roughly. She teared off his shirt as he unbuttoned hers. When all their clothes were off, Draco positioned himself on top of her. He then, entered her. She let out a gasp.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. He started moving in and out slowly. Then, Ginny's gasps turned into moans. "Oh yes, Draco!"  
  
"Faster, Draco!" she kept on yelling. Draco moved faster and rammed into her harder and harder while Ginny's hips were in sync with his. "DRACO!" she yelled. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of her. Draco toyed with her breasts, groping them.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning, lying in Draco's bed. She was naked and his arms were around her. She snapped back to reality and tried to remember what happened last night. Obviously, they had sex, but she didn't know why.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, suddenly awaken.  
  
"I should be asking 'you' the same question," Ginny replied. Just then, she remembered. She was drunk and she was dancing with Malfoy and now she was lying in his bed. She didn't remember the details, but she remembered.  
  
"What the fuck did I just do?" she thought, out loud.  
  
"What?!" he said.  
  
"I can't believe I had sex with him," she said, thinking aloud again.  
  
"No way. I didn't have sex with the Weasel's little sister," he said. 'I'm dead' he thought 'the Weasley (Ron) is going to kill me now.'  
  
"Don't ever come near me with that 'thing' of yours again," she said as she stood up with the blankets covering her and walked to the bathroom. The thought of Malfoy and her doing 'it' was making her sick.  
  
Draco could here uncontrollable vomiting coming from the bathroom. Was she hangover or was she just disgusted as he was. Draco stood up and changed into green sweatpants, when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it to open it, not bothering to put on his shirt. Just then, Ginny came out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around her body. He opened the door. It was none other than the red-faced Ronald Weasley.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. And sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks again to all of you guys who reviewed. Thank yoooss.  
  
Darcy16: Thank yooos so much. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Qiana Elfsong: I would like to ask you a question. Tell me what you think is Ginny and Draco's 'character'.  
  
Americasweetie: Thanks. You really are a sweetie.  
  
Chammy: Sorry if the plot is not original but I haven't read anything like it before.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon and please REVIEW. The more reviews I get the faster the story will be updated. (hint hint).  
  
Questions?  
  
1. What will Ron do??????? 


	4. Ron, Heirs, and pregnancy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
'___' means thoughts or put emphasis on that word.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Ron looked at Ginny and Draco. Draco didn't have his shirt on and Ginny was just in a towel. Obviously, they had just slept together. He lunged his fist towards Malfoy slamming it at his chin. Draco fell down. Ginny grabbed Ron's arms, restraining him.  
  
"Ron, STOP!" she yelled.  
  
"No fucking way," he said as he pushed Ginny to the floor and continued sending punches towards Malfoy. Draco ducked and grabbed Ron's fist. He brought his own fist up, ready to punch this Weasley in the face.  
  
"Don't ever punch a Malfoy again and apologize to your sister for the way you behaved," he said, glaring menacingly. Ron realized that he had just threw his sister to the floor. Her nose was bleeding badly and she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," he said as he turned towards her. Then, he turned back towards Malfoy. "I can punch whoever I fucking want," he said, as he sent another fist towards Draco's chest. Draco fell to the floor, the wind was knocked out of him. He got up quickly and drove his fist towards Ron's head. Ron fell to the floor, unconscious. He grabbed Ginny's hands and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. 'Why do I have feelings for this girl' he thought. He should hate her.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she replied. "Thanks," she added. He was completely silent. He just stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Oh how much he wanted to kiss her and feel her hair in his hands. "Well Weasley, I think your brother should go," he said as he started levitating Ron towards the door.  
  
"No," said Ginny. "Let him stay here until he gets conscious."  
  
"No fucking way. He'll kill me when he gets up," Draco replied.  
  
"No he won't. I promise I won't let him," she said. 'Why am I being nice to Malfoy' she thought 'I should just let Ron kill him. As if I care'.  
  
Draco reluctantly let Ron down, making him fall to the floor, hard, with a thump. "Draco!" Ginny yelled. "Sorry," he replied.  
  
They let Ron lay there for a while. "We have to go Ginny. What are we going to do with the Weasel," Draco said.  
  
"Why are you suddenly calling me Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"I thought that was your name, 'Weasley'," he said.  
  
"Can't he stay for a while," Ginny implied.  
  
"Fine, but only until he gets up, then he'll have to go," he replied.  
  
"Okay," she said. She stared at his cold, steel, grey eyes. He looked so nice and sweet. Draco caught her staring at him. "Go change, you stupid Weasley," he commanded.  
  
Ginny sighed. He doesn't seem so nice and sweet anymore. She went to the bathroom to change. She wore a tight black tank top that showed her midriff and khaki short-shorts. When she walked out of the bathroom, Draco gasped. 'She looks so hot' he thought. 'Wait uggh. Why am I thinking of the Weasel like this' he told himself while he tried to get rid of those thoughts.  
  
"Like what you see, Malfoy," Ginny said, with the smirk on her face. Draco looked away.  
  
"Whatever, Weasley. Still haven't figured out that no one would ever like you." He said. Ginny suddenly burst into tears and fell on the floor.  
  
"You're right. No one would ever like me," she said through the sobs. Draco went over to her and hugged her tightly. She buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorr--," he started but Ginny said, "Not Harry, not even you," she said. (A/N: I know it's kind of corny)  
  
"Harry is a bastard for not liking you," he said. 'I can't believe I'm comforting her.' He shuddered at the thought. She looked up into his gray eyes and smiled. Draco hadn't ever seen her smile before. Well, if you count the evil ones. She looked sweet and innocent when she smiled. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her badly. But his Malfoy instincts were telling him no.  
  
"Now that you've stopped crying, Weasel, we'll go then," he said. He let go of her and went into the bathroom to change. 'He'll never change' Ginny thought. 'His Malfoy traits won't let him.'  
  
Ginny went over to her unconscious brother on the floor. He stirred. "Ron? Ron get up," she said. He woke. "Ginny? What the hell am I doing here?" he asked, his eyes half open.  
  
"Um...you were just about to leave," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron replied, not knowing what the hell was going on here. Suddenly, it hit him. "Wait a minute..Where's the fucking Malfoy?" he yelled.  
  
"Ron just let it go," Ginny said.  
  
"No I fucking won't let it go Ginny. You think I'm gonna let him get away with shagging my baby sister!" he yelled a little louder. Just then, Draco stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Why...you..mother fuck---." Ron said while lunging towards Malfoy, but Ginny took quick action. "Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled. Ron was as stiff as a board and fell to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," was all that Draco said. "Well..um..we have to go now," he added.  
  
"Should I wake him up?" Ginny asked pointing to Ron.  
  
"No, he'll go home when the spell wears off," he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco walked towards the receptionist to sign out of the hotel. 'Sylvia' was sleeping again. "SYLVIA!" Draco yelled.  
  
She immediately jumped up. "Yes?" she said.  
  
"I'd like to sign out of this hotel," Draco said.  
  
Sylvia fiddled around with some papers. "Okay, you're all set. Are you planning to stay here when you get back?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. We are going out to the Dragon Jungle and we plan on staying here the day before we leave back to England," he said.  
  
Sylvia gasped. "The dragon jungle?" (A/N: Corny name huh. I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"Yes and close your mouth, Sylvia. Oh and I am reporting you to your manager about you 'sleeping' habits," Draco said as they walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ginny walked out of the crowded hotel, there was the beautiful tropical cool, breezy winds of Romania. She loved it. She visited Romania a couple times with Charlie. She loved the dragons and the whole peaceful looking country.  
  
"We're going to apparate," Draco suddenly said, as he took Ginny's hand in his and there was a loud *pop*.  
  
They landed in a dark mystical forest. It was the only open space in the jungle. There was a circle of dirt, with trees all around it. It reminded Ginny of all the scary movies she saw.  
  
"I'll set up camp," Draco said, as he took something out of his pocket. It was a miniature tent. He then, took out his wand, and muttered an incantation. Suddenly, the tent grew big.  
  
"Wow," Ginny said silently.  
  
"Okay, you could put your stuff in the tent now while I go start a fire," he said.  
  
Ginny walked into the tent and her eyes opened wide with awe. It was huge. On the outside, it looked like a regular, average size tent, but inside, it was about ten times bigger. In the middle of the room was a king- sized bed. In the corner, was a small desk. The floor was carpeted. 'This must be a wizards tent' she thought. In the other corner of the tent, was a small cot. She decided to lay her suitcase on the 'bed' and let Malfoy sleep on the cot. She silently laughed at this thought. It was getting a little cold, so she changed into pajama bottoms instead of short-shorts. She still had the tank top on, though, to make Malfoy want her. 'Wait. Why do I want Malfoy for' she thought. 'No I'll just make him go crazy for me' she kept telling herself. 'Yeah, that's it.'  
  
She walked out of the tent and saw Draco sitting by the fire. Draco looked at her and started drooling. "Close your mouth, Malfoy," Ginny said, smirking.  
  
"So...what are we going to eat?" Ginny asked, as she sat down by Draco. Draco looked at her and took out his wand. 'Dinarilious' he said. Just then, two gourmet meals were in front of them. There was honey mustard chicken, with rice pilaf, on Ginny's plate, which was her favorite. There was also 'Pepsi' a muggle soda that Ginny loved. On Draco's there was, of course, steak and butterbeer.  
  
"The spell gives you your absolute favorite meal," Draco said, as he elegantly cut his steak into bits and pieces. Ginny, on the other hand, stuffed the chicken in her mouth and drank the 'Pepsi' spilling it all over her tank top.  
  
Draco had a disgusted look on his face. "Merlin, don't you Weasleys know how to eat properly?" Ginny noticed how she was eating. She thought she ate elegantly compared to Ron, but compared to Draco, she was a slob. She immediately started cutting her chicken into bits and pieces like Draco and ate very slowly. Draco smiled and said, "That's better."  
  
After they finished their meals, Draco stood up and said, "I'll go put my stuff in the tent." Ginny nodded and watched him go into the tent. His tall frame was so hot that any girl would drool over him, including Ginny. A few minutes later, Ginny walked back to the tent, to find Malfoy in nothing but his boxers. Ginny turned several shades of red as well as Malfoy. Ginny wanted to run and get out of the tent, but her legs wouldn't move. It was like they wanted her to stay or something. Draco quickly put on his pajama bottoms and laid down on the bed. "What do you want Weasley?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"I thought I sleep here too, you know. Oh and 'you' have to sleep on the cot tonight," Ginny said pointing to the small sleeping bag in the corner.  
  
"No way. You're lucky I even provide a 'cot' for you. I would have just let you sleep outside, as if I care," he replied.  
  
Ginny looked aghast. How could he treat her like this. "Fine," she said as she stomped over to the tiny cot. She laid down and pulled the cover over her head. Draco grinned. "Or you could just sleep with me," Draco said without thinking. He was so caught up, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, and didn't even think when he spoke.  
  
"No thanks, Malfoy," Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco woke up with a start. He walked out of the tent and the cold morning breeze touched his warm skin, which made him shiver. He saw that Ginny was already up, eating some kind of muggle breakfast. (apple jacks).  
  
"Ginny-," he started. He was about to insult her when he looked at her. She had dark 'brown' hair and the amethysts color eyes(purple). All of her freckles were gone and she had a nice tan.  
  
"What the fuck. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Ginny. Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm a metamorphmagus, it's a magical trait that lets you change your appearance at will. I only found I was one when I was 16. Do you remember Nymphadora Tonks? She was one too," Ginny said as she brushed her beautiful 'brown' hair.  
  
"Really? Could you change your hair to blonde than?" he asked. Ginny obeyed. Suddenly her hair became white blonde, just like Draco's. She looked absolutely beautiful. She also changed her eye color to cool gray to match the hair. She was stunning. Draco gasped.  
  
"You know you look a lot better with the Malfoy hair than the Weasley hair," Draco said.  
  
"Wank off, Malfoy. I happen to like the red hair," she snapped.  
  
"Fine, Weasley. But at least change it to auburn. You remind me so much of your brother when your hair is 'bright' red," he said.  
  
"Okay, but why do you suddenly care?" Ginny asked, as she changed her hair color to deep auburn. Draco turned white.  
  
"I don't Weasley. I'm just making a suggestion," he said, satisfied he came up with a comeback. She looked amazing in her auburn hair color. It wasn't the flaming Weasley red hair, but it was darker and it made her look more studious and sexy, without taking out the Weasley color. She was absolutely amazing.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron yelled, red faced as usual, as we was walking into the Potter Manor.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but Mr. Potter is not available at the moment," said the servant, Lisanno, trying to push Ron out the door.  
  
"Where the fuck is he then?! I need to talk to him," Ron yelled. Lisanno was startled. He jumped back. Suddenly there were loud footsteps coming from the stairs.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes, gleaming as usual. They could make any woman want him.  
  
"We need to talk....about Ginny," Ron replied.  
  
"Fine, come to the tea room. Lisanno! Get us some tea!" he ordered. Ron and Harry walked into an exquisite room. There was white marble tile flooring and the chandelier gleamed. They sat on the couch.  
  
"Harry, did you know that my baby sister is on an expedition with MALFOY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. Thank you, Lisanno," he added looking at the humble looking servant.  
  
"Here have some tea," Harry said, handing Ron a cup.  
  
"Harry, this is bullshit. How can you be so calm when Malfoy is 'alone' with her. He could be touching her in all the 'wrong'...ahem...places," Ron said, standing up, towering over Harry. Actually Ron was quite tall (6'4"). Harry was a few feet shorter.  
  
"Ron sit down. I'm sure Malfoy won't do anything," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
Ron sat back down, cooling off. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because, Ginny talked to me the day before the trip."  
  
"And you didn't tell me about it. How could you Harry. I can't believe you trust that ass."  
  
"I don't trust as much as you do, but I trust Ginny. She won't let anyone do that to her."  
  
"You're right Harry. But I just went to check on them. I just got back. They were in a 'hotel' room. They both had no clothes on, whatsoever."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, as he stood up.  
  
"You're such a hypocrite you know that? Anyway, so I beat the fuck out of Malfoy, until Ginny came in. She tried to stop us, but I ended up pushing her to the floor. When I was trying to help her up, Malfoy came in with a blow right to head, mate. I think I fell unconscious. That's when I got up and nobody was there."  
  
Harry sat back down, staring at Ron intently. "I went downstairs to the lobby and asked the receptionist if she saw them. She gave me exact directions too. They're in the Dragon Jungle or whatever."  
  
"Do you wanna go look for them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fuck yeah, but not right now. Hermione is making me take care of Heather," Ron replied. Hermione and Ron got married right after they finished Hogwarts. They both went on and became aurors. Heather was their first daughter. She was the exact replica of Ron except that she had bushy brown hair.  
  
"How is Hermione?"  
  
"Oh good. The ministry keeps putting her on extra missions. It tires her out."  
  
"Oh, she must get sick of it. How 'is' little Heather?"  
  
"Bratty as usual." Ron said. Harry laughed.  
  
"So, Harry, had any 'dreams' lately?" Ron said, sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Ron looked confused.  
  
"The last one I had, Voldemort was pretty angry. He said something like he needed an heir," Harry said, looking down.  
  
"He also mentioned that heir must come from Gin--,"  
  
There was a green blinding light. Ron got knocked to the floor. There were two men in black cloaks. Death Eaters. One of them pointed their wand at Harry.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Malfoy! Help, please," cried Ginny. She fell onto the sharp rocks. Draco looked back, and noticed that Ginny was in piercing pain. They were hiking up a hill. She suddenly rolled down the rocky hill. Draco ran after her. When he got down, Ginny was unconscious. She was cut and bruised everywhere. There was blood coming out under her eyes. He lifted her up into his arms. He carried her the long way back to the campsite. He could've just levitated her, but he just wanted to hold her for some reason. He laid her down on the bed in the tent. Since, he was so 'skilled' at potions, he got some ingredients out from his suitcase, and started to concoct a healing potion. Once it was done, he opened Ginny's mouth. 'Her lips are so soft' he thought. She looked beautiful minus the cuts and bruises. He poured the potion into her mouth.  
  
Almost immediately, she woke up, while all her cuts were dissolving away.  
  
"Malfoy. What happened?"  
  
"You fell down the hill."  
  
"Oh..oh right..yeah about that."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Weasel?"  
  
"I remember that my stomach was hurting like hell. I couldn't take it."  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Malfoy," she said sternly. Malfoy stood up in shock.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You."  
  
Sorry for the cliffie. I'll explain , I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Qiana Elfsong: What the fuck do you mean about 2d. and my plot is not even mentioned until this chapter. If you think my story sucks so badly, why do you keep reading it?  
  
Black Jack Lady: I'm so sorry I didn't use your idea. I wrote that part of the chapter before I got your review. Sorry. But thanks anyway.  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black: Thanks  
  
Deliciousweasley: Thank you so much. And yeah, I hate that elfsong person too.  
  
Xangelcrisisx: Thanks. Now you know what Ron does.  
  
Darcy16: you were right. Ron 'did' blow his head off. Thanks.  
  
Americasweetie: Thanks and sorry I haven't updated in a while. 


	5. Losses

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't sue!  
  
'__' means thoughts or put emphasis on the word.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"I'm pregnant, Malfoy."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You."  
  
Draco stared at her. 'Was this true? Could I be the father of the Weasley's child. No way,' he thought. "How do you know it's not Potter's kid or something?" he asked, sternly.  
  
"Because..I was a...a...virgin..until that night when we went out to the club," she said looking down.  
  
"This can't be happening," Draco said, as he stood up, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"I know, but it 'is' happening and we have to accept it." Ginny thought about what she had just said. 'Am I even pregnant anymore?' she thought.  
  
"I'm going outside, I need some fresh air," Draco said, as he walked out of the tent. Ginny stood up, limping, since she was still aching. She walked over to her suitcase looking for her grandmother's old spellbook.  
  
"Found it," she said, as she picked up a large dusty book. She flipped through the pages.  
  
"Here it is." The page said:  
  
The Pregnancy Test Spell  
  
Say the spell 'pregnancio testarolous' If you see red sparks coming out of your wand, you are pregnant. If you see green sparks coming out of your wand, you are not pregnant. If you see blue sparks coming from your wand, then you lost your baby.  
  
Ginny muttered the spell. Nothing was happening. A few moments later,  
electric blue sparks were flying out of her wand. She pushed her wand  
away, not wanting to get burned. 'So I was pregnant' she thought  
'but..but..it died.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood up. Suddenly, a pierce of pain shot through his rib. He grabbed his chest. 'Oh this fucking hurts' he thought. Then, he looked around the tea room. Furniture was thrown everywhere, and his expensive Persian rug was ripped. He wanted to tell those damn death eaters how much that rug cost him. 'RON!' he thought. 'Where is he?'  
  
Harry searched the entire house, but Ron was no where in sight. Did he get hit by the curse? Suddenly he saw a glimpse of flaming red hair, hiding behind a vase. It was Ron.  
  
"Ron what happened?" Harry said with a sigh of relief. Ron suddenly stood up. His eyes were blank white. "Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Ron yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco paced back and forth. 'I can't be the father of this child' he kept telling himself. Just then, Ginny walked out of the tent, bruised all over.  
  
"I.I don't know how to tell you this," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not having the baby. It died as I rolled down the hill."  
  
"What?" Draco was relieved but at the same time, he was mad. He could've taken care of this baby. He could've been a good father, but he was also happy about not having it. 'At least I won't have to marry Weasley' he thought.  
  
"I know you're all happy but I...I just feel really bad right now." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm not 'all' that happy, Weasley and I know you feel bad about...falling but---,"  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes while he said those words, trying to find out if he was lying. She clasped her hands around his neck and brought him down to her, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. She expected him to pull away and disinfect himself, but he didn't. He hugged her back, even though he did it hesitantly, but he still hugged her. She felt like a little girl who had just gotten a new toy.  
  
Draco couldn't believe he was comforting her. He snapped back into reality and pushed himself off of her. "I warned you before about keeping your hands off of me. Remember Pansy."  
  
Ginny stood silent and walked back into the tent. She plopped herself onto the bed and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the fuck?" Harry said, as he woke up. He looked around the room. This was a dungeon of some type. It was dark and there was obviously no way out, since his wand was in his room at the time. 'Ron' he thought. Just then, Ron appeared at the door, the same blank white eyes.  
  
"Ron, what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"Harry Potter must stay here," he said, tonelessly.  
  
Harry looked up at him. Ron was obviously talking to himself. "Ron?"  
  
"Harry Potter must not get in the way."  
  
"Ron, listen to me," Harry said, getting up to shake Ron, "Get in the way of what?"  
  
"The Dark Lord's plans."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked into the tent and saw Ginny crying. He walked over to her and gently stroked her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
"What?" Ginny said as she sat up. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too." She said. "If I wasn't so clumsy.."  
  
"It's not your fault." Draco said.  
  
"But it is.."  
  
Draco put his finger to Ginny's lips. "No it isn't." He placed his soft gentle lips. Ginny opened her mouth and let his tongue play around with hers. This wasn't like their first kiss. Their first kiss was rough but this kiss was sweet and tender. Draco pushed her back onto the bed, settling himself on top of her. He began putting soft kisses on her neck. She moaned with delight. As he started pulling off her shirt, Ginny pushed him off of her.  
  
"Draco...I can't," she said, as she straightened her shirt and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry," she added as she walked out of the tent.  
  
~*~  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
A short man entered the room, a worried expression on his face. "What is the matter, Master," he said.  
  
"The Weasley bitch ruined my plans."  
  
"She refused Master?"  
  
"We can't talk about it here. Potter is watching."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat up. Sweat dripping from his forehead. He just had a dream or vision of Voldemort. 'What plans?' he thought. 'What does he want Ginny for?' He began pacing the room thinking.  
  
The dungeon was small and cramped. However there was a tiny window at the top of it. Just then, a white owl flew towards the window. Harry looked up. "Hedwig!" he said. Unfortunately, the window was too high and too small for Hedwig to fit through. Harry jumped up and ripped the parchment off of Hedwig's leg. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I know you just had a vision. Don't worry about. I know where you are and I've sent reinforcements to come get you. Just hang on and don't do ANYTHING. I'll explain when you come back to the castle,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry reread the note twice. 'Hang on' he thought. 'I'm not going to just wait here while Ginny is being used by Voldemort.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat by the fire. She held her knees and buried her face into them. Just then, Draco came out of the tent. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hardly even know you, Malfoy. The only thing I know is that you're an arrogant git."  
  
"Well that means that you don't know 'anything' about me,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, at Hogwarts I was an arrogant git, but that was when my father was controlling my life. After Hogwarts, however, I found the courage to stand up to him. I refused serving the Dark Lord and my father basically kicked me out of his life. All my inheritance went to my cousin and he left me with nothing. I don't even know if he's still alive," he said, looking down the whole time.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, beckoning him to look at her, too. "I'm so sorry, Draco."  
  
"It's nothing. He was a bastard anyway."  
  
"Don't say that about your father, Draco."  
  
"You don't know my father." Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips. When she came back down, Draco was shocked. All he could do was grab her again. He kissed her lips tenderly, while she kissed him back.  
  
~*~  
  
"This plan is actually working quite well. The big Weasley is defintely perfect."  
  
"Yes sir. He also got Potter out of the way for us, too," said the short, scared man.  
  
"Yes, yes. He deserves the mark."  
  
"Yes my lord. In time, you will have your heir and everything is going to be alright."  
  
"Yes. Yes it is, Pettigrew."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked this chappie. I 'think' it explained a lot. But don't worry, if you haven't figured out what happened to Ron yet, it's okay. Everything will be explained later. Thanks to alll of you guys that reviewed.  
  
Cool chicka: Thanks. Glad you liked it.  
  
Tigard-Tony-Rose: Thanks.  
  
A.F.I. Chick4life: Thanks. Keep reading.  
  
Debora: Thanks and now you know what happened. Hopefully I can update quicker.  
  
Samijo: I can give you a little hint. The green light wasn't a killing curse it was...(I cant say it)  
  
Americasweetie: Thanks and they 'did' sleep together. Sorry you forgot because I updated late. 


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't sue!  
  
'__' means thoughts or put emphasis on that word.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
When Ginny kissed Draco she felt so alive and there were fireworks going off everywhere. It was like her old storybooks. When the princess was kissed, it was magical and there were fireworks. She felt exactly the same way when she kissed Draco.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. They were the same silver gray eyes, but instead of evil and rude, it was soft and sweet. She brought her lips up to him again and this time, they kissed hungrily, savoring each other.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny back towards the tent. He pushed her onto the bed, and sat on top of her, kissing her tenderly. She began to rip off his shirt. When she finally pulled it out, she left light kisses on his chest. Draco began pulling off her shirt. Ginny sat up, aiding him. When it was gone, Draco grabbed the clasp of the bra and also pulled that off. He toyed with her breasts, while Ginny let out soft moans. She struggled to take off his pants, so Draco got up and slipped them off. He settled himself on top of her once more. Once he took off the rest of her clothes, he began to lick her body up and down.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Hold on," Ginny replied, as she muttered a birth control spell.  
  
"Now I'm ready."  
  
Draco entered her. He started slowly. Then, he began to go much faster, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Oh yes, Draco!" Ginny cried, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Draco went even harder and faster, hearing her cry out like that. "DRACO!" Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from outside. Draco quickly pulled himself off and out of Ginny and put on his sweatpants as he checked outside of the tent. Ginny quickly followed, wrapping a towel around herself. When she got there, there was Ron. His eyes were still the same blue and he looked normal. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. (A/N: Thanx to Janice for writing this scene)  
  
Draco and Ginny stared at him with a confused expression. "Ginny don't touch him," he continued. "Just stay away from him. If you do you'll ruin Voldemorts plans..." He kept trailing off. "What the fuck are you talking about Weasel?" asked Draco.  
  
Just then, a short stumpy man came from behind Ron. "Stupefy!" he yelled, as Ron flew to the floor. He then apparated, with Ron. (A/N: Confusing huh? Don't worry you'll understand)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat silently on the cold dungeon floor. There were so many thoughts running through his head. 'What are Voldemort's plans?'  
  
Suddenly a loud crash came from outside. Just then, one side of the dungeon wall was knocked down into bits and pieces. Harry shielded his eyes and stepped back. After all the dust was cleared out, he opened his eyes. There, there were about 25 aurors standing over him.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, I'm Hannah Abbott, chief auror," one auror said. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and rosy cheeks.  
  
"Are you supposed to take me to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Follow me," she said. Harry watched her hips sway sexily. He licked his lips. Harry quickly followed, realizing he was lagging behind.  
  
"Take my hand," she said. Harry obeyed and they soon apparated.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the 'fuck' was he talking about?" Draco yelled.  
  
"I don't know but could you stop cursing," Ginny replied.  
  
"Sorry. I think he's just mad because you have to stay with me for work." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. I think so too. But what does this have to do with Voldemort?" Ginny asked, as she walked back towards the tent, clutching her towel.  
  
"I don't know," Draco replied, as he followed her back.  
  
Ginny sat back on the bed and smiled seductively. "You want to continue?" she asked, winking. Draco looked at her. Of course he wanted to continue. Just then, Ginny took off the towel that covered her. Draco's eyes widened with shock. Then, something stopped him.  
  
"Look, Ginny. I really want to continue what we uh..did but your brother keeps crossing my mind about telling you to stay away from me to ruin Voldemort's plans. I think we should take his advice. He probably knows what he was talking about," Draco replied as he sat on the bed next to her. Ginny pouted her lips and put her towel back on.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me one." She said with a wink.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hannah arrived at Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was seated in his office seat looking at Harry. "Hello, Harry. I see you've met Hannah Abbott. You probably don't remember her but she went to this school with you. Hufflepuff," he said.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered her. He never noticed any girl before because he was so caught up with Cho. 'Cho' he thought. 'I shouldn't be thinking of other girls. I'm married.'  
  
"Ms. Abbott, would you excuse us please?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course sir," Hannah replied as she stepped out of the room.  
  
"Harry, I suppose you want to know what happened to Ron."  
  
"Yes and also what Voldemort's plans have to do with Ginny," Harry replied.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning. When Ron was over at your house, death eaters showed up. Am I correct?" Harry nodded. "Well, they knocked you out and put the imperious curse on Ron. When you woke up Ron knocked you out and put you in the dungeon. He really didn't want to do this. He was just under the curse and obeyed everything Voldemort told him. Well after he locked you up, he went to see if Ginny and Draco were following the plan."  
  
"But Professor, what were the plans?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort needs an heir, I think. Well anyway, Ginny was born with dark ancient magic. Only about 5 wizards in the wizarding world have that ancient magic. That was why she was picked to open the chamber of secrets. Voldemort is one of the 5 that has ancient magic. He needed Ginny to give birth. He was planning to take it and raise it to continue his reign. But when Ron got to the place where Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley were, he got out of the imperious curse," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"How?" Harry asked, listening intently.  
  
"Well as you know Harry, your mother's love for you withstanded the curse that Voldemort gave you, which helped you survive. Ron has that same love for Ms. Weasley that fought off his curse. As I believe he told Ginny to stay away from Draco, so Voldemort's plans could not be carried out."  
  
"Professor, why does she have to be with Malfoy, though?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the other three wizards that had the ancient magic are dead, but Mr. Malfoy has about 13% percent of ancient magic, which is the most that anybody's ever found. Voldemort set up this trip for them, when he found out they were working together."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat by the fire, eating her dinner. She looked up at Draco, who was also eating. "Draco, if this baby was still alive, what would you do?" she asked.  
  
"Look, I know you think I'm this horrible person but I'm really not. If you decided to have this baby, I would take care of it.... and you," he said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. She stared intensely at his eyes. The gray silver. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. Draco grinned. He quickly finished his meal and went to the bathroom, leaving Ginny alone, lost in her thoughts.  
  
After a few moments of 'thinking' she headed back towards the tent. She saw that Draco was already asleep. She stared at his sleeping face. He looked so cute and innocent. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She climbed into the bed next to him and also fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I am soooo sorry for not updating quickly. Please forgive me. *pouts* I have been getting into the Lord of the Rings fanfiction a lot more now, so sorry. I am in the process of writing a LOTR story, but I will finish this story. Thanks so much for the reviews.  
  
Madison27: Draco isn't with Voldemort to answer your question. I hope this chapter answered a lot too. Thanks for your review.  
  
Cathy1227: I know. I felt bad when Ginny lost her child. I didn't even want to write it. Lol. Thanks for your review.  
  
Darcy16: I hope this chapter answered your question. Thanx for reviewin  
  
Piper-h-99: sorry that I haven't reviewed in a while. I have been really busy. Last week I had the flu and this week, I have been reading LOTR. Orlando Bloom is hot!!! Lol. Thanx for reviewing  
  
Tigard-Toni-Rose: sorry that this chapter isnt very long. Things have been hectic. (read above review). I love you all for still reading this story though. Thanx  
  
Slytherinchic4: thanks. Hoped you liked this chappie too.  
  
Americasweetie: sorry I haven't updated. Gawd I'm like sayin sorry to everyone. Well thanx for reviewing. 


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!!  
  
'____' means thoughts or put emphasis on that word  
  
Chapter 7: Confessions  
  
Ginny woke up and found herself in a dark dungeon. The only source of light was from underneath the dungeon door. She suddenly whipped her head around to hear what the noise was coming from.  
  
"Is she pregnant?" a voice asked.  
  
"No," someone answered.  
  
"Damn! Where is Mr. Malfoy?" the first person asked.  
  
"He's in a dungeon, sir."  
  
"Put the curse on him!"  
  
Ginny gasped. 'What were they going to do to Draco?' she thought. Her breathing became heavy.  
  
~*~  
  
The door opened about 15 minutes later. It was Draco.  
  
"Draco! I'm glad you're all right. Help!" cried Ginny. But Draco's eyes were blank white. Ginny frowned in confusion.  
  
"Draco?" she asked. He took the chains off of her and pinned her to the ground. He started ripping off all her clothes.  
  
"Draco stop!" she yelled. But his face was emotionless. He rid of all her clothes and started taking of his own.  
  
"Draco, don't do this! I love you," Ginny said. Slowly, a tear dropped from her eye. She cried silently. As Draco was about to thrust into her, something stopped him. His eyes soon came back to their normal gray coloring. He snapped back to reality. Draco quickly realized what he was doing and jumped off of her. Ginny stared about in confusion.  
  
"Draco?" she asked. He turned to look back at her.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she replied. Ginny sat up and cupped his face in her hands. She leaned in to kiss him but he pushed away.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," he said. And with that, he quickly put on his clothes and left. He locked the door and left Ginny in the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco left the dungeon. 'She loves me' he thought. 'But I don't know if I love her'. He found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Dad?" he said.  
  
Lucius stared at him for a while. "Draco! What happened? You were supposed to be under the Imperious curse." He said.  
  
Draco gasped. What the fuck was Voldemort trying to do. Lucius raised his wand and muttered a spell silently and that was the last thing Draco remembered before darkness swallowed him whole.  
  
Draco woke up and found himself in a dark room. He was surrounded by men in dark cloaks. Death eaters. One of them stood out the most, though. It was Voldemort. He had the appearance of a man, but yet he could tell he could not move. He sat on a throne-like chair.  
  
"Master Malfoy, a pleasure that you would join us," he said.  
  
"Let Ginny go," was all Draco could say.  
  
"Now now. It would be a fool's errand to do that. You see we need her."  
  
"For what?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am not going to live forever."  
  
"You're right your not. If you ever hurt Ginny I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"You wouldn't want to be doing that. You see, I need Miss Weasley."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I need an heir." He said. Draco gasped. Now everything clicked together. That was why Ron didn't want them to get too close.  
  
"Well, you're not getting one from her," Draco snapped.  
  
"Yes, I think I will. I need you to do it."  
  
"No fucking way."  
  
"Now now Draco. Wash that mouth of yours."  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"Since you aren't going to cooperate, we'll have to make Potter give her this heir."  
  
"I won't let that four eyed fucking freak touch her."  
  
"Well, if you don't do it he will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're forgetting one very important thing, boy. I'm Lord Voldemort!" he yelled.  
  
"And another important thing," yelled someone who walked in the room.  
  
"POTTER?!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Yes that's who you're forgetting," Harry said, as he yelled the cruciatus curse. Voldemort fell backwards. However, he quickly recovered.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me, Potter?" said Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, I think I do," Harry replied as he quickly released Draco from the chains with a spell. Draco got up, and Harry threw him a wand. Draco caught it and sent 10 death eaters flying. Meanwhile, Harry and Voldemort were dueling. As Draco was about to send another death eater to their death, Lucius hit him with the cruciatus curse.  
  
Draco fell backwards, clutching his abdomen. "Arggghh!" he yelled. His own father did that to him. Draco clutched his wand tightly and said, "Fuck you, Father!" he sent his father flying backwards until he hit the wall, falling to the floor unconscious. Draco clutched his abdomen. The pain was getting worse. He soon fell unconscious himself. (A/N: Sorry for the sucky fight scene. I'm very bad at writing those actions stuff)  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat up. She had just finished covering herself of the little clothes she had left. She had a bra and pants on. Ginny was crying the whole time, to herself. Draco didn't say I love you. She would have rather been stabbed with a knife then watch what he had done to her. She felt like dying.  
  
"Arrrghh!" it was Draco. Ginny sat up and kicked the door with all her might. To her surprise, someone opened it, which sent her falling to the floor. She got up quickly to see who that someone was. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she said, hugging him. But Harry quickly pushed her away.  
  
"Ginny we must leave. It's all over," he said. He grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of Voldemort's lair. Outside, there were many aurors and healers. There were stretchers laid out everywhere. 'Where was Draco?' she thought.  
  
She suddenly caught a glimpse of white blonde hair. She quickly ran over to it. It was Draco. He looked so pale and cold. She let a hand run over his cheek. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his face. She hugged him close, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. It was Harry. She reluctantly pulled away from Draco and followed Harry. They got on a broom and flew towards Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Harry said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, come in," he said. Ginny walked in and sat down on one of the chair that sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I know that you do not know anything about what is going on?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "I would really like explanations, Professor"  
  
"Very well," he said. He continued talking about everything. Ginny only nodded and gasped a few times.  
  
After he finished the story, Dumbledore asked, "Ginny is something troubling you?"  
  
"No, Professor," she lied. He continued to stare at her intently, as if reading her mind.  
  
"Yes, I believe there is," he said. Ginny fell into surrender.  
  
"He didn't say I love you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco. He doesn't love me."  
  
"No, I think he does."  
  
"If he did, he would've said it."  
  
"Miss Weasley, love is something one cannot put into words. You do not know if someone loves you just by them merely saying it. It's what they do. What they feel."  
  
"But how do I know he loves me?"  
  
"Well, do you remember what I told you about the incident with Ronald?" Ginny nodded. "Well, his love for you lifted the Imperious curse. Now, you said that Draco was under the curse when he found you in the dungeon. Then, you said how he went back to normal. That was all because of his love for you."  
  
Ginny gasped. 'So he loves me' she thought. 'But how come he won't say it?'  
  
Dumbledore broke the silence by saying, "Well, Miss Weasley it was a pleasure speaking to you, but now I must talk to Mr. Malfoy." Ginny nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
On her way down the spiraling stone steps, Ginny passed by Draco. The stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a while. Suddenly Draco grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Then, he kissed passionately. Ginny gasped, but then deepened the kiss by grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Draco broke the kiss a while later.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny."  
  
"For what?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"You know what. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize."  
  
"Realize what?"  
  
"That I love you Ginny. I loved you from the first day I saw you. When you were in your first year at Hogwarts and had the sorting hat on your head. I thought you were beautiful. I had to keep convincing myself you were just a poor Weasley, but there was no doubt that you were gorgeous. I love you Ginny." He said. Ginny was silent. She was too shocked and there were no words to say what she felt right now.  
  
"Draco, I love you too." She said. He grabbed her and kissed her again. Now Ginny knew that he loved him. She deepened the kiss and moaned loudly into his mouth. Draco smiled inwardly but broke the kiss.  
  
"Ginny, I need your promise that you will be with me forever." He said, as he went down on one knee. "Ginny will you marry me?" he asked, while clutching her hand in his.  
  
Ginny stood silent. She didn't know if she was ready for marriage. But then, this was the man she wanted to be with forever and he was asking her for that promise right now. "Yes, Draco." She replied. Draco stood up. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring right now, but I promise you I will get you the biggest ring there is." Ginny replied to him with a kiss.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore opened the door. "I was wondering why you were taking so long." He said. Ginny pulled away, embarrassed. Draco whispered in her ear, "I'll be back later." With that, he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. Like I said, I've been reading LOTR and OB fanfics. Right now, Tom Felton is officially 'okay'. Now, it's all about the Orlando Bloom. I know you guys are going to be upset with me and I'm sorry. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Tigard-Toni-Rose: Yes I know Orlando is hot. Especially, when shirtless. LOL.  
  
Lord Voldemort's Heir: Thanx so much. I'll be writing the epilogue soon.  
  
Darcy16: Well, it took me this long to finish it. The epilogue will be up. Thanx again!  
  
Madison 27: Yes Harry has been such a B A D B O Y! LOL. Thanx for reviewin.  
  
AmericaSweetie: Hope you're still reading this story. I haven't updated in like forever. LOL. Thanx 


End file.
